Bloons Conception Wiki:Policies
Bloons Conception Wiki's describe best practices, clarify principles, resolve conflicts, and otherwise further our goal of creating a creative and free creativity wiki. There is no need to read any policy or guideline pages to start editing. Although this Wikia does not employ "hard-and-fast" rules, policy pages here describe principles and best-known practices. Policies explain and describe standards that all users should normally follow. Policies should always be applied using reason and common sense. This page does not cover all practices. If something is not covered here, it may or may not be considered acceptable. Enforcers may use their own discretion when enforcing, so not all cases will be the same. In other words, there will be exceptions. Levels of enforcement In order to keep enforcement consistent and simple, this Wikia uses a single "levels of enforcement" system instead of thinking of different ways to enforce for every offense. Please note that the levels are sorted by the severity of the offense, not the number of times the offense has been made, although this will also be a factor for determining the severity of an offense. 1. Community #All contributors, regardless of status and position, are treated fairly, and no one contributor is more important than anyone else. Everyone’s opinion is weighted as equal. #Users should not intentionally offend or harass others. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. In severe cases, for example, if a user offends a user so much that he/she is on the verge of breaking down, the offending user may get a level three punishment instantly, even if it is his/her first time. #Users should not spam. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. #Users should not intentionally damage another user's conception or "job" (deliberately trapping an enforcer so he/she gets his/her rights stripped, for example). Vandalizing another user's work will instantly grant a level one punishment, while deliberately trying to destroy someone's reputation can grant an instant a level two punishment even if it is a user's first time, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. #Users should not use uncensored profanity on this Wikia, and even if it is censored, profanity should not be used excessively. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. #Users should not use any language other than English without an English translation aside from on chat and message walls, but even then users must be sure that the one being talked to understands said language. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. #Users should not use an alternate account for deceptive or self-supporting (for example, voting for oneself in a staff nomination campaign) purposes. Doing so will instantly grant a level three punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. Users can, however, use alternate accounts, as long as it is publicly make clear (preferably in the alternate account's user page) that the account is an alternative and is not being used for malicious purposes. 'If a user is found out to be using an alternate account to vote for oneself, not only will said user get punished for "sockpuppeteering", all of said user's self-votes '(including legit self-votes from his/her main account) will also be disqualified. #Users should not pretend to be a staff member (for example, a critic) to unknowing new users when they actually are not. Using exclusive rights for a certain position (for example, giving out "official" reviews or warnings) will also count as pretending to be a staff member. Doing so will instantly grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. 2. Page #Users should not edit another user's conception page without permission from said page's author or staffs or they will be granted a level zero punishment with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three, unless: ##The page is a public page. ###Users may freely edit Public Edit pages. ###Users may freely add their own sections, but not edit other users' sections on Public Compilation pages. ##The edit is a category modification. ##The edit is a fix to an obviously unintentional grammatical error. #Users may request an adoption to gain rights to edit a conception in certain situations. Any violation of the conditions will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. ##The adoption is possible if: ###The author has agreed on the adoption. ###The conception owner has been inactive for 30 or more days, and the adoption is approved by a staff. ##The adoption grants full rights to edit the conception, with the following exceptions: ###The adopter may not intentionally vandalize the adopted conception. ###The adopter may not change the conception if the said change violates the base idea of the conception. ###The adopter may not request deletion on the page as the author. ###The author may revoke the adoption at any time, and gain full rights to the conception again. Any changes to the page during the adoption may also be reverted. #Users must conform to the license a of conception page that they are going to use, or the default license if a license is unspecified. Not doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. The licenses are, from most restrictive to most free: ##'Restricted:' Users may not edit the conception or use the conception's contents (including referring) in another conception without permission. ##'Semi-restricted:' Users may not edit the conception without permission, but can freely mention the conception in another conception without changing its attributes. ##'Default:' Users may not edit the conception without permission, but can freely use the conception's contents on another conception page, including changing its attributes and making up new content for the referred conception. (NOTE: All references and usages of the original content must be used together with a tribute to the original author!) ##'Public compilation:' Anyone may freely add a new section to the page. Each section should be signed separately and is considered the property of its respective author, and is set with the default license by default. The author of a section can freely edit, change the license of, and etc. his/her section, as if it was a conception page itself. ##'Public edit': Anyone may freely edit the contents of the page. #Users should not add irrelevant or completely made-up categories to pages, excluding their own identification categories (under the format Category:) . This applies not only to conceptions but to blog posts as well. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. #Users should not use a page (this applies not only to conceptions but to thread posts and blog posts as well) to offend or harass someone, or simply to vandalize the Wikia. Doing so will grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. #If a page gets three deletion requests from users, said page will be deleted in about 48 hours by the page manager, unless someone defends the page. However, the number of defenders must not be less than the number of deletion requesters subtracted by three. Every deletion request or defence must have acceptable reasons confirmed by any staff member. ##The template should not be added to a page unless: ###The conception has three or more deletion requests. ###The conception blatantly violates the standards. #Users should not revert a legitimate edit from another user's conception. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level four. #Users should not create project or event content without an administrator's agreement . Doing so will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. #Non-conception content is meant to go into blog posts or thread posts, not mainspace pages. If a user puts non-conception content in the mainspace, said user will get a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level two. The non-conception content will also be "force-moved" to the appropriate namespace. #Users should not put inappropriate content such as sexual content, hateful content, racist content, extremist religious content, or horror content in their pages. Doing so will grant pages a force-deletion or force-edit (depending on the severity of the content, the amount of inappropriate content, and the nature of the page), as well as a level one punishment to the bad-faith editor, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. #All conception pages must conform to BCoW's Standards. 3. Chat room #Both the Wikia chat room and the Discord chat room are treated equally. #All of the community policies apply in the chat rooms, but profanity rules are taken more lightly. However, that does not mean that users may freely swear in chat. #Users may talk about anything in chat, not just things related to Bloons. Users should not force others to talk about Bloons on chat. Forcing someone to talk about Bloons-related topics aggressively counts as an "offense/harassment", and enforcers may take action. 4. Blog and thread #All community policies and page policies relevant to blogs and threads apply. #Events and campaigns should only be hosted in blog posts and forum posts, respectively. If a user does not host these events in the appropriate namespace, it will count as "namespace abuse". (See section 2.8.) #An event or campaign may not be initiated without the an administrator's agreement. However, staff members may freely host an event related to their field. Also, all users are allowed to host a self-nomination campaign for a staff position. Hosting an event without the management's agreement will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level four. Said event will also be forced to be shut down. An event may also be hosted if 10 or more users agree to have it on the Wikia, regardless of whether management agrees. 5. User page #Users should not put a "users I dislike" or similar list on their user page, nor should they put hateful, malicious info and opinions about other users in general. Doing so will grant a level zero punishment and the hateful content will be "force-deleted", with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. Additionally, adding hateful content to a user page will also count as "offense/harassment". (See section 1.2.) #Users should not claim that another user's page (not only user page) is their own. Doing so will grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. #Users should not put false information about themselves in their user page. Users may put "made-up" info if they do not want to reveal aspects of their lives (or if they just want to be creative), but if realistic info is used, users should not deliberately put false info. For example, users may freely put "I live in the White House" or "I am your father", as long as it is not offensive. But, if a user actually lives in Hanoi, then said user should not put "I live in Tokyo", because that would be deceptive. Putting false info will grant a level zero punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. 6. Staff (applies to staff only) #Staff members must not abuse their power, even if they claim to be joking. Being accused and proven of doing so will instantly get said staff member out of his/her current position (which means he/she will be demoted to a normal user), as well as a level one punishment, which stacks with any other offenses (for example, said staff member will get a level two punishment if something else wrong is done that would normally only lead to a level one punishment). #Users must not promote or demote someone (for example, to a chat moderator position) without the head manager's agreement. If the head manager is absent, the vice manager may approve requests instead. Promoting/demoting first then requesting is fine, if the request is not denied afterwards. However, the request must be sent in within about 72 hours after the promotion/demotion, or else the promotion/demotion will be reverted. Moreover, for major jobs (conception master class and up), requesters will need both the head manager's agreement and community consensus before promoting/demoting. #Staff members should do their work effectively. At least, staff members should not just slack around after getting a position in the staff team (if there's work to do), nor should staff members abandon something promised. This is not really an obligation, but there will always be the risk of being replaced by another, more promising user if work is not done effectively. Category:Site administration Category:Policy